


A Dark Future and a Bright Hope

by circadian_rythm, scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, dark future, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circadian_rythm/pseuds/circadian_rythm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: The fallout of the dark future seen at Redcliffe.





	A Dark Future and a Bright Hope

**Author's Note:**

> incredible art done by circadian_rythm!

                                                                    

_“Of course Inquisitor. I will aid you. Ah, yes. I am here because I failed to stop the world from burning once more, I seem unable to stop it. I apologize for my inefficiency.”_

* * *

She knows she’s staring, she knows that their sliding eyes are because they’re either curious or uncomfortable about her staring. Kassaran  _knows_  this, but she can’t stop staring at the spot on their forehead.

The bleak future she saw in Redcliffe is ironically in the past. Their forehead is clear of the brand, but the information lingers with her. They were made Tranquil…potentially will be made Tranquil.

 _No, I will not let that happen_ , she tells herself, reaffirms it every time they defend her not with their magic but with an arrow or a whip or a knife. Their magic is so tightly coiled inside them, a snake in hiding, one that is aware of the danger it possesses…and the danger it could potentially be in. 

Dorian expressed lack of understanding to her in the future as to why they hide this part of themselves. She told him to keep quiet about it. If they haven’t informed her or anyone else…then their reasons are their own.

“ _We are all entitled to our secrets.”_

He couldn’t refute that. 

But now she cannot stop staring at them, so thankful that they are  _not_  what she saw. Emotionless and violated, broken in so many ways. They’re not broken here, though. They’re alive and whole, free of the brand on their forehead, entitled to their secrets. 

There are no red crystals sprouting from their nails or glowing from the corners of their eyes, lips and mouth tainted with lyrium and not the paints they adorn themselves with. They take time to fix their hair into shapes that are both beautiful and practical while fighting, and they walk with the knowledge of their power and beauty. They  _like_  their power and beauty and she likes that they are capable of that. 

“Is there something you wish to discuss, Herald?” They ask in a low almost suggestive tone. She blinks then shakes her head.

“Not here, no,” she wishes she could return their playfulness, but there is a certain grimness about her that refuses to leave. Melarue nods and steps back.

“I understand, later then.”

Kass tries to not let her eyes linger on them, tries to not immediately look at them when skirmishes end to make sure they’re still alive, still unmarked. It is…difficult. And after a particular long skirmish with archers, she turns to find them and they are standing over their kill, covered in blood. When they look up back at her there is an angry red blotch of blood between their eyes. 

Her eyes widen and she is by their side in a moment, reaching up to wipe the blood away. 

“Herald,” they say as she’s suddenly there, touching them. And she knows she no business doing this, but she has to know that they’re alive and whole….

Their hands wrap around her forearms and bring her arms down from their face. They give her a questioning look and she swallows, unable to answer verbally. She blinks and dips her head in affirmation. 

They let go of her, now aware in some capacity. They know she knows. 

“I apologize, I-I was not thinking,” she says quickly, turning from them and returning to the group. They do not immediately follow, and she does not ask why. If they wish to leave, that is their choice. 

But they are there when the rest of them are setting up camp. Bull and Solas head off in search of dinner and wood for the fire, leaving her alone with Melarue. 

“You are wondering why I did not tell you,” they start and she shakes her head.

“No, that’s…I am trying to desperately not think of you with that mark on your forehead. I am trying not to think about what I know they did to you because you  _couldn’t_  say no. I am trying to see you as you are now, alive and whole,” her voice is soft and they stop moving. 

“Kassaran, what did you see in this future?” They ask softly. She shakes her head, lip trembling as tears threaten to spill.

“The world…it was  _dead_ , a husk bleeding red lyrium and at its head was this creature called the Elder One. I…did not see Ashokara.” Tears begin to fall and she quickly wipes them away. She does not hear them move, but she feels them sit carefully next to her.

“Perhaps…she was elsewhere, with the resistance,” they say and she shakes her head.

“You…were the last of it.”

They are quiet for a time after that, letting her cry in soft sputtering sobs. That future….

“I was not there to protect her,” she finally whispers and they rest a hand on her knee.

“But you are here to protect her now, that future cannot come to pass, we will stop it.” Optimism from Melarue, a rare thing to display exactly how odd this entire situation is. 

“Even the knowledge that she…I…” she can articulate it, this pain, the horror that follows her.

“The loss of a child is one of the worst pains a person can ever feel,” they say very quietly, eyes downcast. 

She blinks. Oh.  _Oh, Melarue._  She places her hand on top of theirs and squeezes gently.

“I will not breathe a word you do not wish said. These are your secrets and I will not tell a soul,” she swears. They look back up, a bittersweet smile on their face. 

“You are very kind, Kassaran.”

 _You make it easy,_ she wants to say but Solas and Bull choose that moment to return, squabbling about one thing or another. 

She doesn’t talk with Melarue for the rest of the night, but their eyes meet over the fire in comfortable understanding. 

Kass falls asleep that night and does not dream of lyrium or dragons or the Tranquil, but quiet fields of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
